The Fox and The Hound
by GenkaiFan
Summary: What happens when a certain mischievous fox is let loose on an unexpected Inu? And where is Kagome in all this? This is an IYYYH XCross. Oneshot


-What happens when a certain mischievous fox is let loose on an unexpected Inu? And where is Kagome in all this? This is an IY/YYH XCross. One-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH, I'm just playing in their universe. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. There is some nudity but nothing graphic.

THE FOX AND THE HOUND

Shuichi Minamino sighed for the hundredth time, 'Why did I come to this party?' Looking around at the giggling junior high girls, the red-haired high school senior shook his head. The high school wanted the seniors to attend this party of potential junior high students ready to graduate in hopes to lure them to come and attend here.

His green eyes roamed over the mix until they rested to a group of four girls, one of them had the saddest and oldest sapphire eyes he had even seen on some so young. Something stirred within him.

_'Hmmm... this wouldn't be as boring as we had thought_ . . .' came the inner thoughts of Yoko Kurama.

'_Quiet Yoko_.'

'_You know of course she is a miko, don't you_?'

Shuichi focused his energy on girl. Sure enough she had an aura of a miko and a very powerful one at that.

_'There's something else, can't you smell it on her?_'

'Impossible!' Shuchi's eyes widen as he caught the scent over the stale air of too much punch and cookies, and too many people sharing the same air, _'What demon in their right mind could've marked her and not . . ?_'

'_Interesting to find out and tonight is a full moon. . ._ '

'_Youko! I can't. . ._ '

'_Ohh but I can_.'

Shuchi slowly wanders of to the group of girls, who were giggling and making small mutterings sounds until they spotted him. "ohh he's cute." "Look at the red hair." He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Isn't he dreamy?" "Shhh... he's coming over." The girls stop and stared up at him as he smiled. Looking at the little miko, he said, "Hello. I'm Shuichi Minamino. And you are?"

The miko was elbowed by one of her giggling friends as she stared up at him. "What. . .Oh. . . Eri, stop that! I'm Kagome Higurashi." She blinked, looking a bit dazed for a second before her eyes narrow in speculation.

"I was wondering," Shuichi asked, ignoring the other girls, looking at the one he identified as the miko, "If you would mind if I walked you home? I was thinking of leaving and thought. . ." A tiny frown creases her forehead, as he quickly adds, "I promise to keep my hands to myself."

'_But I didn't_.' came a silent snickering reply from Yoko.

Kagome shrugs as another one of her friends elbowed her, "Ohh go ahead Kagome. He's far better looking then Hojo and he seems a lot nicer then that two-timer. . ."

"Shut up, Ayume!" Kagome blushes a bit, turning back to him, "Sure. I'm ready to go." He did hear under her breathe but the girls didn't, 'If he did try something, I'll purify his sorry little behind into next week.'

_'Is she that powerful, Yoko?_' But Yoko was very quiet. Both were thinking that she couldn't be that trained. Could she?

Outside, the late afternoon spring day seemed a bit nippy but it had been a beautiful day as the two made their way to the Kagome's home.

"So tell me, why was a hanyou kitsume at a very boring party?" came Kagome's question as Shuichi tried figure a way around to asking her about her miko powers and the puzzle she created for him.

"Uhhm. . .. How did . .?"

"Ohh come on. I recognized you as much as you must've recognized me. So give and no funny stuff. I'll purify your sorry butt into next week if you pull anything, you know."

"Uhh well, as I said, my name is Shuichi. My friends call me Kurama, and I was a full kitsume until I ran into some trouble and had to hide. I merged with a unborn soulless infant and stayed this way until my wounds heal." Speaking the truth seemed a good idea to him. "I. . .well. . . I like being human." They walked a bit more, "Can I ask you something?"

She shrugged as she thought over his statement. "I don't care."

He gave a slight smile, "So who marked you as a possible mate? Don't you know the danger you are in?"

Kagome stopped as if frozen in time, closing her eyes against the memory, "It is none of your business."

Yoko wasn't convinced. He stirred in the young lad's mind. '_She's in love with him. He's caused her great pain. . . . The fool! Doesn't he know the power this little miko possesses? They would make a formidable pair. . . . '_

'_Agreed. We need to know more._'

Kagome sighed as she looks up as the steps of her home at the shrine comes into sight. Coming to a decision, Shuichi reached into his long red hair. Pulling out a seed, he sent a bit of energy into it and before Kagome could react, he held it under her nose.

"What. . .?" she stepped back taking a deep breathe as the pollen burst under her nose.

"Relax it is harmless. Please continue. Tell me what happened to make you so sad," he asked softly.

He lead her around and around the block as if nothing was wrong as if they were two lovers out for a stroll. The day stretched on as she poured out her story of falling into the ancient well, meeting the hanyou 'Inu Yasha,' meeting her friends, and lastly about a hanyou demon called 'Naraku.' He asked a few more questions as he lead her to the shrine stairs. When he was satisfied, he pulled out another seed and held it under her nose. "Thank you," he whispered, giving her a peck on her cheek. He had more then enough information. Now to form a plan.

Kagome blinked, feeling her face flush, looking around for Shuichi. She started shouting as people walking by who stopping in shock. "You just wait! You . . . Animal! You fox! I'm going to purify you sorry butt the next time I see you!"

0o0o0o0

That night, Kagome curled up on her bed, staring up at the full moon outside her thinking about what happened and sighed. A sweet aroma drifted into from her window as she fell asleep.

She missed the landing of a ghostly white figure with white fox ears and tail. He quietly stalked into her room and smiled down at her. "Sleep little miko. Tonight, Yoko Kurama has come out to play."

0o0o0o0

In a secluded clearing in a nearby park, Yoko laid the girl down on a very carefully prepared bed of spring flowers. "Oh so sweet. Can't I finished what the hanyou started?"

_'NO!' _shouted Shuichi in the back of his mind. _'Stick to the plan.'_

_'You never let me have any fun, Red_.' Yoko pouted.

The silver fox quickly undressed Kagome, folding her clothes and laying them under her head as a pillow except for one little bit of cloth. Then he covered her nude body with rose petals, then walked out. Large grasses and thorny bushes grew around her making a very secure and impenetrable bower. "Let's see if the little hanyou can break into that, shall we?" he smirked, his amber eyes glowing with mischief.

At the ancient well at the shrine, the silver fox held up a tiny bottle of glowing shards that he had stolen from the miko. He could feel the power these few shards radiated. He was almost tempted to keep them and disappear into the night but that would have spoiled everything.

"Do you think this will work? "

_'If not, we could go to Plan B_.'

"But that's no fun, Red."

_'Agreed, but we can do nothing about it. Quit pouting and let's go, Yoko._'

Jumping into the well, blue light and a sense of falling through space and time almost overwhelmed him as the jewel shards glowed brighter, leading him through the passage of time as decaying bits of dead demons and old bones drifted past him only coming to a landing at the bottom of the well.

Looking up, he saw open night sky instead of the well house roof. Climbing out, he sat on the well edge looking around, dinking in the sweet fragrance of the night. "I've forgotten what a true unpolluted forest smelt like. I want to run. . . ." he said softly.

'_You will, Yoko. Just stick to the plan_.'

Taking out the bit of cloth, which was in fact Kagome's thong, sweetly scented with her unique feminine musk, he waved it in the night's breeze and waited.

"Kagome!" a young hanyou with long white hair, wearing a red kimono and a katana burst into the clearing. "You're back . . . WHO the hell are you? And where's Kagome?" the hanyou growled.

'_My my. He sure is a handsome devil, isn't he_?' "You must be Inu Yasha. She didn't say how cute those ears are." Yoko chuckled. Tucking the thong into his shirt, "I have her, little hanyou and we are going to play a game. You win, you get the little Miko. I win, I keep her."

"Why you . . ." the hanyou moved to unsheath his sword.

"Tsk tsk," the silver fox shook a finger at the hanyou. "Draw that sword and the little miko dies. Ahh good. That's it relax. So tell me, little hanyou. Why did you mark the little miko and didn't finish? Did you hate her that much to leave her open to any demon coming to challenge you for her? Or did you just couldn't get it up?" Yoko sneered at the hanyou. "Hmmm. . . .?"

"Why you . . . " Bearing his claws, Inu Yasha took a swip at Yoko, only to have the silver fox dodging the attack. "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!"

Jumping into the well, Yoko called back, "Come, little hanyou, come and chase me. You may find your little miko in time." Yoko's laughter echoed as the well glowed with blue light.

"Kagome! I'll save you!" Inu Yasha jumped in after him and too was engulfed in blue light.

Youko chuckled from his perch in the Sacred Tree watching as Inu Yasha came out of the well house, sniffing the night air for his and Kagome's scent. He watched as Inu Yasha growling softly, confirming that Kagome was missing from her room.

'_Can't I. ._ .?'

'_NO!_ '

'_You are no fun_.' Yoko pouted again. "Ohh come, little hanyou. Can't you tell me why you did it? Was it because of the dead miko? Or was it . . Remember, touch your sword and the miko dies." Laughing Yoko leaped out of the tree as Inu Yasha took another swap at him.

"Why you . . ." Inu Yasha growled leaping after the mischievous kitsune.

The next hour, Yoko lead Inu Yasha through the night sky over the city roof tops, laughing and teasing the poor inu hanyou. '_This is too hilarious, Red_.'

'_Agreed. This reminds me of the English fox-hunts_.'

'_Let's finish this, Red. I want to watch fun before the night ends_.'

Pausing in the park, not far Kagome's bower, Yoko turned to face Inu Yasha, "Ohh why the long face, little hanyou? Are you ready to answer my questions?"

"Yes, damn you!" Inu Yasha was tiring, out of breathe and sounding very worried.

Youko took in a deep breathe and savored the scent coming off the hanyou. Worry. Concern. Love. And yes, arousal. All good things.

"I was going to. Started to. Then we were attacked by Naraku and afterwards, I realized I couldn't do that to her. She shouldn't be saddle with a lowly hanyou like me. She deserved better. I love her. Then after that, she went home. There hasn't been time. There! You happy now? NOW! WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Ahh." smelling the truth on him, Yoko took out the thong and tossed it over his head to where Kagome laid, "Fetch little hanyou. She is waiting for you. I have half a mind to take her myself but . . . You really should finish what you started, little hanyou. Don't break her heart again." With that Yoko jumped over Inu Yasha and disappeared into the night.

"Why you Bastard!" Inu Yasha started to chase after him only to stop. Sniffing the night air, his attention was caught by her familiar scent. "Kagome!"

0o0o0o0

Inu Yasha forced his way into the tall grass, only to find his Kagome lying peacefully asleep. She groaned softly as she started to stir, causing some of the rose petals to slide off her body. He took a sniff and could smell her own arousal. "Kagome!" Kneeling by her and looked into her soft blue eyes, he asked with a touch of concern in his voice, "Are you alright?"

"Inu Yasha? Why are you in my bedroom?" She slowly rose on her elbows, the petals covering her breasts fall away. The hanyou took in her scent and grinned as she blushed. She started to say the most dreaded word in his existence, when he claimed her mouth in a long passionate kiss.

0o0o00o

Some distance away but able to watch, Yoko chuckled as the two young lovers exchanged a very heated kiss, then the hanyou slowly started to undressed.

The hanyou and the miko, now naked together in love's embrace. The silver fox chuckled again as he watched the hanyou lick down the miko's body to her womanhood. The miko moaned with pleasure. '_Ahh, he has talent, this hanyou. Can't I join . . .?_'

' _No!'_

_'You are no fun . . . Did I mention she's coming into heat_?'

"INU YASHA!" came Kagome's shout on the early morning breeze as the hanyou finally claimed the miko as his mate.

Satisfied and pleased with his night's work, Youko looked to see that sun would be rising soon.

"So. Kurama did allowed you out last night. What mischief did you get into, fox?" came a low but sadistic voice. The voice belonged to a short man dressed in black. A white star burst style of highlight is the only color in the long spiked sable hair. He wore a white headband across his forehead. Yoko smiled and pointed to the young lovers in the tall grasses.

When the young man raised an eyebrow at that sight of two young lovers. They watched the pair for a moment, then when the dark haired man looked back, he found himself staring at the red-hair Shuichi. "Hiei!"

"Hn! So you going to tell me, fox?"

Smiling, Shuichi stood, adjusting his clothes, "I'll make you breakfast and tell you the whole story." Looking down at the couple, one last time, he commented, "I think it's one of Yoko's better pranks." With one last look he looked down at young lovers.

Yoko gave a silent yawn. _'Why thank you!'_ he said, curling up to sleep in the back of Shuichi's mind.

"That reminds me. I think I'll better return those shards to their rightful owner. Didn't Koenma want us to stay clear of the shrine for some reason?" Shuichi said, holding a small jar of shards.

"Hn!"

0o0o0o0

As the morning dew settled on the park, the young lovers slowly got dressed. Kagome was a bit put out that she couldn't find her thong. She knew she wore on to bed.

"Leave it! Come on!" Inu Yasha picking her up, he jumped high into the mist. He really didn't want the fox's scent on his mate, at least not there. It was bad enough, she carried a trace of him even though she also had the smell of crushed roses to mask most of it.

From the other side of the park, an old man was faithfully walking his dog. "What do you have there, boy? Drop it!" Picking up a dirty bit of cloth, the old man tossed it into the trash.

"Well, boy," the old man said looking down at his companion, who was waggling his tail, "I hate to be the parents of that young lady. "

0o0o0o0

This was one of my first written fanfiction. I did submit it to another site under a different name. I got flamed for it. Oh well. I thought I would try here. I did edit and clean it up a bit. Hoped you liked it. --GF


End file.
